The present invention relates to an electron beam exposure or system inspection or measurement or processing apparatus having an observation function using charged particle beams such as electron beams or ion beams and its method and an optical height detection apparatus.
Heretofore, a focus of an electron microscope has been adjusted by adjusting a control current of an objective lens while an electron beam image is observed. This process requires a lot of time, and also, a sample surface is scanned by electron beams many times. Accordingly, there is the possibility that a sample will be damaged.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, in a prior-art technique (Japanese laid-open patent application No. 5-258703), there is known a method in which a control current of an optimum objective lens relative to a height of a sample surface in several samples are measured in advance before the inspection is started and focuses of respective points are adjusted by interpolating these data when samples are inspected.
In this method, SEM images obtained by changing an objective lens control current at every measurement point are processed, and an objective lens control current by which an image of a highest sharpness is recorded. It takes a lot of time to measure an optimum control current before inspection. Moreover, there is the risk that a sample will be damaged due to the irradiation of electron beams for a long time. Further, there is the problem that a height of a sample surface will be changed depending upon a method of holding a wafer during the inspection.
Moreover, as the prior-art technique of the apparatus for inspecting a height of a sample, there are known Japanese laid-open patent application No. 58-168906 and Japanese laid-open patent application No. 61-74338.
According to the above-mentioned prior art, in the electron beam apparatus, the point in which a clear SEM image without image distortion is detected and a defect of a very small pattern formed on the inspected object like a semiconductor wafer such as ULSI or VLSI is inspected and a dimension of a very small pattern is measured with high accuracy and with high reliability has not been considered sufficiently.
It is therefore an object of the present invention is to provide an electron beam exposure or system inspection or measurement apparatus and a method thereof in which the image distortion caused by the deflection and the aberration of the electron optical system can be reduced, the decrease of the resolution due to the de-focusing can be reduced so that the quality of the electron beam image (SEM image) can be improved and in which the inspection and the measurement of length based on the electron beam image (SEM image) can be executed with high accuracy and with high reliability.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide an electron beam exposure or system inspection or measurement apparatus and a method thereof in which the height of the surface of the inspected object can be detected real time and the electron optical system can be controlled real time so that an electron beam image (SEM image) of high resolution without image distortion can be obtained by the continuous movement of the stage, an inspection efficiency and its stability can be improved and in which an inspection time can be reduced.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electron beam exposure apparatus and a converging ion beam manufacturing apparatus in which very small patterns can be exposed and manufactured without image distortion and with a high resolution.
In order to attain the above-mentioned objects, according to the present invention, there is provided an electron beam system inspection or measurement apparatus which is comprised of a detection apparatus including an electron optical system comprising an electron beam source, a deflection element for deflecting electron beams emitted from the electron beam source, and an objective lens for converging and irradiating electron beams deflected by the deflection element on an inspected object, an electron beam image detection optical system for detecting a secondary electron beam image generated from the inspected object by the electron beams deflected by the electron optical system and converged and irradiated, a projection optical system for projecting a luminous flux of a repetitive light pattern or lattice shape on the inspected object from the oblique upper direction of the inspected object and a detection optical system for detecting the position of an optical image by focusing the luminous flux of the repetitive light pattern which was reflected on the surface of the inspected object by the luminous flux of the repetitive light pattern projected by the projection optical system, an optical height detection apparatus arranged so as to optically detect a height of the surface in an area on the inspected object based on the change of the position of an optical image composed of a luminous flux of the repetitive light pattern detected by the detection optical system, a focus controller for focusing electron beams on the inspected object in a properly-focused state by controlling a current flowed to or a voltage applied to an objective lens of the electron optical system on the basis of the height of the surface on the inspected object detected by the optical height detection apparatus and an image processor for inspecting or measuring a pattern formed on the inspected object on the basis of the secondary electron beam image detected by the electron beam image detection optical system.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an electron beam apparatus comprising a pattern writing apparatus including an electron optical system comprising an electron beam source, a deflection element for deflecting electron beams emitted from the electron beam source, and an objective lens for converging and irradiating electron beams deflected by deflection element on a processed object, a projection optical system for projecting a luminous flux a repetitive light pattern on the processed object from an oblique upper direction of the processed object and a detection optical system for detecting the position of an optical image by focusing the luminous flux of the repetitive light pattern which was reflected on a surface of the processed object by the luminous flux of the repetitive light pattern projected by the projection optical system, an optical height detection apparatus arranged so as to optically detect a height of the surface in an area on the processed object based on the change of the position of an optical image composed of the luminous flux of the repetitive light pattern detected by the detection optical system, and a focus controller for focusing electron beams on the processed object in a properly-focused state by controlling a current flowed to or a voltage applied to the objective lens of the electron optical system on the basis of the height of the surface on the inspected object detected by the optical height detection apparatus.
Further, according to the another feature present invention, there is provided an electron beam system inspection or measurement apparatus which is comprised of a detection apparatus including an electron optical system comprising an electron beam source, a deflection element for deflecting electron beams emitted from the electron beam source, and an objective lens for converging and irradiating electron beams deflected by the deflection element on an inspected object, an electron beam image detection optical system for detecting a secondary electron beam image generated from the inspected object by the electron beams deflected by the electron optical system and converged and irradiated, an optical height detection apparatus for optically detecting a height of a surface in an area on the inspected object irradiated by electron beams deflected and converged by the electron optical system, a focus controller for focusing electron beams on the inspected object in a properly-focused state by controlling a current flowed to or a voltage applied to the objective lens of the electron optical system on the basis of the height of the surface on the inspected object detected by the optical height detection apparatus, a deflection controller for correcting an image distortion containing a magnification error of electron beams generated on the basis of the focus control by correcting a deflection amount of the electron optical system to the deflection element on the basis of the height of the surface on the inspected object detected by the optical height detection apparatus, and an image processor for inspecting or measuring a pattern formed on the inspected object on the basis of a secondary electron beam image detected by the electron beam detection optical system.
in accordance with the present invention, there is provided an electron beam system inspection or measurement apparatus which is comprised of an electron optical system including an electron beam source, a deflection element for deflecting electron beams emitted from the electron beam source and an objective lens for converging and irradiating electron beams deflected by the deflection element on the inspected object, an electron beam image detection system for detecting a secondary electron beam image generated from the inspected object by the electron beams deflected and converged by the electron optical system, an optical height detection apparatus for optically detecting a height of a surface in an area on the inspected object irradiated by electron beams deflected and converged by the electron optical system, a focus controller for calculating a focus control current or a focus control voltage based on a correction parameter between a height of a surface on the inspected object and a focus control current or a focus control voltage from a height of a surface on the inspected object detected by the optical height detection apparatus and converging electron beams on the inspected object in a properly-focused state by supplying the calculated focus control current or focus control voltage to an objective lens of the electron optical system, and an image processor for inspecting or measuring a pattern formed on the inspected object on the basis of a secondary electron beam image detected by the electron beams image detection optical system.
The present invention also provides that the electron beam system inspection or measurement apparatus further includes a deflection controller for correcting an image distortion containing a magnification error of an electron beam image generated on the basis of the focus control by correcting a deflection amount of the electron optical system to a deflection element on the basis of a height of a surface on the inspected object detected by the optical height detection apparatus.
According to another feature of the present invention, there is provided an electron beam system inspection or measurement apparatus which is comprised of an electron optical system including an electron beam source, a deflection element for deflecting electron beams emitted from the electron beam source and an objective lens for converging and irradiating electron beams deflected by the deflection element on the inspected object, an electron beam image detection system for detecting a secondary electron beam image generated from the inspected object by the electron beams deflected and converged by the electron optical system, an optical height detection apparatus for optically detecting a height of a surface in a place in which a focus control delay is shifted in an area on the inspected object irradiated with electron beams by the electron optical system, a focus controller for calculating a focus control current or a focus control voltage based on a correction parameter between a height of a surface on the inspected object and a focus control current or a focus control voltage from a height of a surface on the inspected object detected by the optical height detection apparatus and converging electron beams on the inspected object in a properly-focused state by supplying the calculated focus control current or focus control voltage to an objective lens of the electron optical system, and an image processor for inspecting or measuring a pattern formed on the inspected object on the basis of a secondary electron beam image detected by the electron beam image detection optical system.
According to the present invention, the electron beam system inspection or measurement apparatus further includes a deflection controller for correcting an image distortion containing a magnification error of an electron beam image generated on the focus control by correcting a deflection amount of the electron optical system to a deflection element on the basis of a height of a surface in a place in which a focus control delay is shifted on the inspected object detected by the optical height detection apparatus.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided an electron beam system inspection or measurement apparatus which is comprised of an electron optical system including an electron beam source, a deflection element for deflecting electron beams emitted from the electron beam source and an objective lens for converging and irradiating electron beams deflected by the deflection element on the inspected object, an electron beam image detection system for detecting a secondary electron beam image generated from the inspected object by the electron beams deflected and converged by the electron optical system, an optical height detection apparatus for optically detecting a height of a surface in a place in which a position displacement corrected amount is shifted in an area on the inspected object irradiated with electron beams by the electron optical system, a focus controller for calculating a focus control current or a focus control voltage based on a correction parameter between a height of a surface on the inspected object and a focus control current or a focus control voltage from a height of a surface in which a position displacement corrected amount is shifted in an area on the inspected object detected by the optical height detection apparatus and converging electron beams on the inspected object in a properly-focused state by supplying the calculated focus control current or focus control voltage to an objective lens of the electron optical system, and an image processor for inspecting or measuring a pattern formed on the inspected object on the basis of a secondary electron beam image detected by the electron beams image detection optical system.
According to the present invention, the electron beam system inspection or measurement apparatus further includes deflection controller for correcting an image distortion containing a magnification error of an electron beam image generated on said focus control by correcting a deflection amount of said electron optical system to a deflection element on the basis of a height of a surface in a place in which a position displacement correction amount is shifted on the inspected object detected by the optical height detection apparatus.
Further, according to the present invention, the optical height detection apparatus in the electron beam system inspection or measurement apparatus includes a projection optical system for projecting a luminous flux of linear or lattice shape or a repetitive light pattern on the inspected object from the oblique upper direction of the inspected object and a detection optical system for detecting a position of an optical image by focusing a luminous flux reflected on the surface of the inspected object by the luminous flux projected by the projection optical system, and in which a height of a surface of the inspected object is detected on the basis of the change of the position of an optical image detected by the detection optical system.
Additionally, according to the present invention, the optical height detection apparatus in the electron beam system inspection or measurement apparatus includes a plurality of projection optical systems for projecting a luminous flux of linear or lattice shape or repetitive light pattern on the inspected object from the oblique upper direction of the inspected object and detection optical systems for detecting a position of an optical image by focusing a luminous flux reflected on the surface of the inspected object by the luminous flux projected by the projection optical systems disposed symmetrically with respect to an optical axis of the electron optical system, and in which position changes of optical images detected by the respective detection optical systems are synthesized and a height of a surface of the inspected object is detected on the basis of the position change of the synthesized optical image.
Further, according to the present invention, white light is used as the luminous flux projected by the projection optical system in the optical height detection apparatus of the electron beam system inspection or measurement apparatus. Further, according to the present invention, S-polarized light is used as the luminous flux projected by the projection optical system in the optical height detection apparatus of the electron beam system inspection or measurement apparatus.
According to the present invention, there is also provided an electron beam system inspection or measurement apparatus which is comprised of a detection apparatus including an electron optical system comprising an electron beam source, a deflection element for deflecting electron beams emitted from the electron beam source, and an objective lens for converging and irradiating electron beams deflected by the deflection element on an inspected object, an electron beam image detection optical system for detecting a secondary electron beam image generated from the inspected object by the electron beams deflected by the electron optical system and converged and irradiated, a projection optical system for projecting a luminous flux of lattice shape or a repetitive light pattern on the inspected object from the oblique upper direction of the inspected object and a detection optical system for detecting the position of an optical image by focusing the luminous flux of lattice shape or repetitive light pattern which was reflected on the surface of the inspected object by the luminous flux of lattice shape or repetitive light pattern projected by the projection optical system, an optical height detection apparatus arranged so as to optically detect a height of the surface in an area on the inspected object based on the change of the position of an optical image composed of a luminous flux of lattice shape or repetitive light pattern detected by the detection optical system, a focus controller for focusing electron beams on the inspected object in a properly-focused state by controlling a relative position of a height direction between a focus position obtained by the electron optical system and a table for holding the inspected object on the basis of the height of the surface on the inspected object detected by the optical height detection apparatus and an image processor for inspecting or measuring a pattern formed on the inspected object on the basis of the secondary electron beam image detected by the electron beam image detection optical system.
According to other features of the present invention, there is provided an electron beam system inspection or measurement method which is comprised of the steps of moving an inspected object at least in a predetermined direction, optically detecting a height of a surface in an area on the inspected object irradiated with electron beams from an optical height detection apparatus on the basis of the change of the position of an optical image composed of a luminous flux of a repetitive light pattern or lattice shape, deflecting electron beams emitted from an electron beam source by a deflection element of an electron optical system and focusing the same on the inspected object by controlling a current flowed to or a voltage applied to an objective lens of the electron optical system based on the height of the surface on the detected inspected object in a properly-focused state, detecting a secondary electron beam image generated from the inspected object by irradiated electron beams deflected and focused in a properly-focused state by an electron beam image detection optical system, and inspecting or measuring a pattern formed on the inspected object based on the detected secondary electron beam image.
Further, according to additional features the present invention, there is provided an electron beam system inspection or measurement method comprising the steps of moving an inspected object at least in a predetermined direction, optically detecting a height of a surface in an area on the inspected object irradiated with electron beams by an optical height detection apparatus, deflecting election beams emitted from an electron beams source by a deflection element of an electron optical system by controlling a current flowed to or a voltage applied to an objective lens of the electron optical system on the basis of the height of the surface on the detected inspected object such that the election beams are converged on the inspected object in a properly-focused state, correcting an image distortion containing a magnification error of an electron beam image generated based on the focus control by correcting a deflection amount to a deflection element of the electron optical system, detecting a secondary electron beam image generated from the inspected object by electron beams corrected, deflected, converged in a properly-focused state and irradiated by means of an electron beam detection optical system, and inspecting or measuring a pattern formed on the inspected object on the basis of the detected secondary electron beam image.
According to the present invention, there is provided an electron beam system inspection or measurement method which is comprised of the steps of moving the inspected object at least in a predetermined direction, optically detecting a height of a surface in an area on an inspected object irradiated with electron beams from an optical height detection apparatus, calculating a focus control current or a focus control voltage on the basis of a correction parameter between the height of the surface on the inspected object and a focus control current or a focus control voltage, deflecting electron beams emitted from the electron beam source and focusing the same on the inspected object in a properly-focused state by supplying the calculated focus control current or focus control voltage to an objective lens of the electron optical system, detecting a secondary electron beam image generated from the inspected object by irradiated electron beams deflected and focused in a properly-focused state by an electron beam image detection optical system, and inspecting or measuring a pattern formed on the inspected object on the basis of the detected secondary electron beam image.
Further, according to the present invention, the electron beam system inspection or measurement method further includes the step of correcting an image distortion containing a magnification error of an electron beam image generated on the basis of the focus control by correcting a deflection amount of a deflection element of the electron optical system on the basis of a height of a surface on the detected inspected object.
Additionally, according to the present invention, there is provided an electron beam system inspection or measurement method which is comprised of the steps of moving an inspected object at least in a predetermined direction, optically detecting a height of a surface in an area on the inspected object irradiated with electron beams by an optical height detection apparatus, calculating a focus control current or a focus control voltage on basis of a correction parameter between the height of the surface on the inspected object and a focus control current or a focus control voltage from a height of a surface in a place in which a focus control delay on the detected inspected object is shifted, deflecting electron beams emitted from an electron beam source by a deflection element of an electron optical system and focusing the same on the inspected object in a properly-focused state by supplying the calculated focus control current or focus control voltage to an objective lens of the electron optical system, detecting a secondary electron beam image generated from the inspected object with irradiated electron beams deflected and focused in a properly-focused state by an electron beam image detection optical system, and inspecting or measuring a pattern formed on the inspected object on the basis of the detected secondary electron beam image.
There is provided an electron beam system inspection or measurement method which is comprised of the steps of moving an inspected object at least in a predetermined direction, optically detecting a height of a surface in an area on the inspected object irradiated with electron beams by an optical height detection apparatus, calculating a focus control current or a focus control voltage on basis of a correction parameter between the height of the surface on the inspected object and a focus control current or a focus control voltage from a height of a surface in a place in which a position displacement corrected amount on the detected inspected object is shifted, deflecting electron beams emitted from an electron beam source by a deflection element of an electron optical system and focusing the same on the inspected object in a properly-focused state by supplying the calculated focus control current or focus control voltage to an objective lens of the electron optical system, detecting a secondary electron beam image generated from the inspected object with irradiated electron beams deflected and focused in a properly-focused state by an electron beam image detection optical system, and inspecting or measuring a pattern formed on the inspected object on the basis of the detected secondary electron beam image.
In accordance with the present invention, there is also provided an electron beam system inspection or measurement method which is comprised of the steps of moving an inspected object at least in a predetermined direction, optically detecting a height of a surface in an area on the inspected object irradiated with electron beams from an optical height detection apparatus, deflecting electron beams emitted from an electron beam source by a deflection element of an electron optical system and focusing the same on the inspected object in a properly-focused state by controlling a relative position of a height direction between a focus position of an electron optical system and a table for holding the inspected object on the basis of a height of a surface on the detected inspected object, detecting a secondary electron beam image generated from the inspected object by irradiated electron beams deflected and focused in a properly-focused state by an electron beam image detection optical system, and inspecting or measuring a pattern formed on the inspected object on the basis of the detected secondary electron beam image.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided an optical height detection apparatus which is comprised of a plurality of projection optical systems for projecting a luminous flux of linear or lattice shape or repetitive light pattern on the inspected object from the oblique upper direction of the inspected object and detection optical systems for detecting a position of an optical image by focusing a luminous flux reflected on the surface of the inspected object by the luminous flux projected by the projection optical systems disposed symmetrically with respect to a predetermined optical axis, and in which position changes of optical images detected by the respective detection optical systems are synthesized and a height of a surface of the inspected object is detected on the basis of the position change of the synthesized optical image.
Other features of the present invention include that in the optical height detection apparatus, a one-dimensional or two-dimensional image sensor is used as a detector for detecting the change of the position of the optical image. Further, as the detector for detecting the change of the position of the optical image, a mask having a transmission pattern similar to a projection pattern is vibrated and a photoelectric detector such as a photodiode is disposed behind the mask, whereby the change of the position is detected by a synchronizing-detection. Additionally, a shape formed by repeatedly arranging a plurality of rectangular patterns is used as a shape of luminous flux projected onto an object.
Also, white light is used as a luminous flux projected onto an object. Further, a luminous flux is projected onto an object with an angle greater than 60 degrees and S-polarized light is used as a luminous flux projected onto an object. Further, the optical height detection apparatus includes two height detectors, and the two height detectors are disposed symmetrically with respect to a normal from a measured position on an object. Height detection values of the two height detectors are combined so that a height of the same observation position on the object can be constantly detected with high accuracy regardless of the change of the height of the object, the change of the inclination or the surface state of the object. Also, in the optical height detection apparatus, one or a plurality of height measurement patterns are selected from a plurality of pattern images and a height is measured by using these patterns, whereby a height measurement position on the object can be selected. Further, not only a height of an object but also an inclination thereof is detected by an image formed by arranging a plurality of rectangular patterns, and at least one of a height measurement position on the object and a detection error caused by the inclination of the object is corrected by using this information. Additionally, a height distribution on the cross-section of the object is detected by using an image formed by arranging a plurality of rectangular patterns. Further, the image in which a plurality of rectangular patterns are arranged is detected and processed by a two-dimensional image sensor or an arrangement in which a plurality of one-dimensional image sensors are disposed in parallel, whereby a height distribution of a two-dimensional surface of an object can be detected.
According to the present invention, there is also provided an electron beam system automatic inspection apparatus which is comprised of an electron optical system for converging electrons emitted from an electron source on a focus, an observer for observing an arbitrary position at which an inspected object is brought by a stage for holding the inspected object and which can be moved within a plane through the electron optical system, a detector for continuously detecting a height of the inspected object in an observation area of the electron optical system by an optical method, and a positioner for constantly maintaining a relative position between a focus position of an electron beam image and the inspected object by using a result of height detection and wherein an automatic inspection can be executed by processing the resultant properly-focused electron beam image to detect a defect.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided an electron beam system automatic inspection method which is comprised of an electron optical system for converging electrons emitted from an electron source on a focus, an observer for observing an arbitrary position at which an inspected object is brought by a stage for holding the inspected object and which can be moved within a plane through the electron optical system, a detector for continuously detecting a height of the inspected object in an observation area of the electron optical system by an optical method, and a positioner for constantly maintaining a relative position between a focus position of an electron beam image and the inspected object by using a result of height detection and wherein an automatic inspection can be executed by processing the resultant properly-focused electron beam image to detect a defect.
In accordance with the present invention, the electron beam system automatic inspection apparatus also includes two height detectors. The two height detectors are disposed symmetrical with respect to a normal from an observation position of an electron optical system on an object. Height detection values of the two height detectors are synthesized so that the height of the observation position of the electron optical system on the object can constantly be detected with high accuracy regardless of the change of the height of the object, the change of the inclination, or the surface state of the object. The electron beam system automatic inspection apparatus includes a positioner for constantly maintaining a relative position between the focus position of the electron beam image and the inspected object by using a result of height detection, and in which the automatic inspection can be executed by processing the resultant properly-focused electron beam to detect a defect. Further, according to the present invention, in the electron beam system automatic inspection apparatus, one or a plurality of slits used to measure a height are selected from a plurality of rectangular pattern images and a height is measured by using these slits to thereby select the height measurement position on the object. Thus, the stage scanning and a detection time delay of a height detector or a measurement position displacement caused by an adjustment error of an optical system can be corrected. Further, according to the present invention, in the electron beam system automatic inspection apparatus, not only a height of an object but also an inclination thereof is detected by an image formed by arranging a plurality of rectangular patterns, and at least one of a height measurement position on the object and a detection error caused by the inclination of the object is corrected by using this information. Further, according to the present invention, in the electron beam system automatic inspection apparatus, a height distribution on the cross-section of the object is detected by using an image formed by arranging a plurality of rectangular patterns, and electron beams are properly focused on an arbitrary area of the object by using this information. Further, according to the present invention, in the electron beam system automatic inspection apparatus, the image in which a plurality of rectangular patterns are arranged is detected and processed by a two-dimensional image sensor or an arrangement in which a plurality of one-dimensional image sensors are disposed in parallel, whereby a height distribution of a two-dimensional surface of an object can be detected, and electron beams are properly focused by using this information. Further, according to the present invention, the electron beam system automatic inspection apparatus has a function to control the focus position of the electron beams relative to the scanning of the stage at a sufficiently high speed by the arrangement of the electron optical system, an objective lens or an electrostatic lens or a condenser lens or a combination of one or a plurality of means of a deflection system. By using the inspected object surface height obtained from the optical height detection apparatus, an electron beam image can be obtained under the condition that the relative position between the surface of the inspected object and the focus position of the electron beam can be maintained constant. Further, according to the present invention, the electron beam system automatic inspection apparatus has a function to control the focus position of the electron beams relative to the scanning of the stage at a sufficiently high speed by the arrangement of the electron optical system, an objective lens or an electrostatic lens or a condenser lens or a combination of one or a plurality of means of a deflection system. By using the inspected object surface shape distribution obtained from the optical height detection apparatus, an electron beam image can be obtained under the condition that the relative position between the inspected object surface shape and the orbit of the focus position of the electron beam can be maintained constant. Further, according to the present invention, the electron beam system automatic inspection apparatus includes a Z stage which can finely adjust the height of the surface of the inspected object at a sufficiently high speed, and an electron beam image in which the relative position between the surface of the inspected object and the focus position of the electron beam can be maintained constant can be constantly obtained by using the inspected surface height obtained from the optical height detection apparatus.
Further, the present invention utilizes a correction standard pattern made of a stable material which can be prevented from being affected with the irradiation of charged particle beams, the surface of which has a pattern that can be observed by a charged particle optical system and which has at least more than two stepped differences or inclinations of which height differences are clear. Further, the present invention is a height detection apparatus and a charged particle optical system correction method using the above-mentioned standard pattern fixed to a stage for holding an inspected object. Further, the present invention is an electron beam system automatic inspection apparatus capable of correcting a height detection apparatus and an electron optical system by using the above-mentioned standard pattern fixed to a stage for moving an inspected object. Furthermore, the present invention is an electron beam system automatic inspection apparatus including an electron optical system capable of changing a deflection amount of electron beams in real time in response to a fluctuation of a height of a sample surface and which has a function to correct a magnification based on a fluctuation of an inspected object surface as well as to adjust the focus of electron beams. Furthermore, the present invention is characterized by the application to apparatus (electron beam system length measuring apparatus, scanning electron microscope, electron beam exposing apparatus, converging ion beam manufacturing apparatus) using a charged particle optical system of the above-mentioned height detection apparatus.
As described above, according to the above-mentioned arrangement, without being affected by the surface state of the inspected object, the image distortion caused by the deflection and the aberration of the electron optical system can be reduced and the decrease of the resolution due to the de-focusing can be reduced so that the quality of the electron beam image (SEM image) can be improved. Thus, the inspection and the measurement of length based on the electron beam image (SEM image) can be executed with high accuracy and with high reliability.
Furthermore, according to the above-mentioned arrangement, since the height of the surface of the inspected object can be detected in real time and the electron optical system can be controlled in real time, an electron beam image (SEM image) of high resolution without image distortion can be obtained by the continuous movement of the stage, and the inspection can be executed. Hence, an inspection efficiency and its stability can be improved. In addition, an inspection time can be reduced.